


Fantastical Tales

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Halloween 2k14 Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles considers all the stories he’s heard. All of them start the same, from the Hale fire, but end quite differently. Well, the details vary but they all agree that the once great Hale family had died in a tragic fire. As a result of their untimely deaths, most people believe they haunt these very halls. A few believe the Hales made a deal with a devil near their end, causing them to turn into immortal monsters who kill anyone who steps on their land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastical Tales

The manor is old and sprawling. Stiles isn’t sure why it’s called a manor when from his perspective it’s as big as a castle.  _'Perhaps it's the lack of parapets and turrets'_. He snickers to himself before sharing his thought with Scott, who chuckles as well.

 

His father had told him to stay out of the east wing, which is exactly why Stiles is here right now. It’s not as though Stiles hasn’t done his homework before starting his explorations. He’d gone to Melissa, Deaton and all the other older staff members. 

 

"What do you think is actually here?" Scott asks, his voice echoing down the empty hallway. The storm rages on outside. Rain patters against the broken glass, drips onto the floor. The wind howls angrily around them. It’s quite the mood.

 

Stiles considers all the stories he’s heard. All of them  _start_  the same, from the Hale fire, but end quite differently. Well, the details vary but they all agree that the once great Hale family had died in a tragic fire. As a result of their untimely deaths, most people believe they haunt these very halls. A few believe the Hales made a deal with a devil near their end, causing them to turn into immortal monsters who kill anyone who steps on their land.

 

It’s all very fantastical. “More than likely it’s just some wild creature who has made a home for itself in some creaky cupboard.” Stiles snorts, pausing when Scott begins to cough behind him. Dammit. He shouldn’t have let Scott come with him, his breathing condition was sure to be aggravated thanks to all the dust in the air.

 

Stiles stands across his friend and pats his back, asking him, “Do you want a drink of water?”

 

Scott shakes his head, and straightens. He wipes his mouth clean, face pale but determined. “I’m fine. Just a small-” He trails off, color leaving his face all together as he stares at something over Stiles’ shoulder. His fingers clutch at Stiles before shouting, “ _Ghost_!”

 

He whips his head around, eyes wide as they dart around the dark corridor. From somewhere deep in the shadows, a door creaks ominously. Scott begins to tug him away. “We should leave.  _Now_.”

 

"Come now!" Stiles chides, acting as though his heart isn’t trying to beat its way out of his mouth. "That was just the wind!"

 

"I know what I saw! I saw a man standing there! Only…" Scott’s hysterical voice lowers in confusion. "Only he didn’t have the face of a man. He looked like… a monster."

 

Scoffing at his friend, Stiles says, “There’s no such thing as monsters.”

 

Scott glares back. “I  _know_  what I saw!”

 

"It was simply the environment that affected you!" Stiles points at the nearby broken window pane. "It was just your mind playing tricks! Here. I’ll prove it."

 

With a determined step, Stiles begins to walk towards the end of the hallway. He steps over broken glass, knick knacks and curtains that have surely seen better days. Scott hisses, “Stiles,  _don’t_!” before hurrying forward. 

 

But Stiles rushes forward. The sooner he can prove Scott wrong the quicker his heart can return to its normal rhythm. There’s no such  _thing_  as monsters and ghosts. There’s got to be a perfectly normal explanation for whatever Scott’s seen. It’s impossible for someone else to be up here. There’s no way that-

 

Stiles halts at the edge of the shadows, almost tipping forward when Scott crashes into his back. “What now?” Scott asks. “Did you see it too?”

 

Holding a hand up to hurriedly shush his friend, Stiles asks, “Do you hear that?” It might be his imagination acting up but there’s a low growling noise coming from somewhere nearby. 

 

Scott tilts his head as he concentrates. “It sounds like… a dog?”

 

At least he’s not imagining things like Scott. Unless they’re sharing a hallucination. What are the odds of that? Stiles is ready to take a forward and find out the truth when the growling sound increases. The hair on his arm prickle and stand up in fear. His heart races, presses against his ribcage painfully.

 

"Stiles…" Scott warns in a trembling voice. "We should leave."

 

He opens his mouth to argue but forgets all words when he spies a pair of glowing orbs flashing in the dark. A choked scream bursts out of his throat.

 

Scott shouts behind him. Clammy fingers grab his arm and tug him back but his body fails. Numbness takes him. He feels himself hit the ground. Hears Scott yell and try to drag him away but something growls and roars loud enough to startle Scott bad enough to drop Stiles again. Before the darkness completely over takes his vision, Stiles sees  _something_  walk up to Scott and hit him on the head with something heavy.

 

He passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fiddling around with an idea to expand on this but I'm not sure yet...


End file.
